When Beauty Meets Beastly
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: After returning from her injury, Katona has sworn off all men and joined the Sisters of Destruction, aiming to get rid of her sweet, girl-next-door image that attracted several men. But Wade Barrett knows that deep down inside of that cruel, ruthless anti-Diva is the beautiful, flirty Katona that won the hearts of everyone... Wade BarrettXOC Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new Fanfic! Well, it has my usual OC Katharyn Lincoln (from Just Friends? Not for Long) in it again, except this time, this story is going to be completely different from my other stories.**

**Firstly, all chapters and scenes in this story will take place onscreen, and purely onscreen. I haven't found any wrestling fics that only take place onscreen so this is a different take on my stories.**

**Secondly, Katharyn will be entirely different from the other one-shots and JFNFL. She will only be addressed as Katona (because everything in the story takes place onscreen), and instead of the sweetheart she usually is, Katona's character is a sharp departure from her fan favorite persona.**

**In this story, Katona is basically a female version of Wade Barrett only she's slightly more cynical and devious. Also what's added to her heel persona is that she also has a feminist attitude, making speeches on how she's sworn off of men because they only view her as a sex symbol. I thought that with her new change in character that she and Wade would have great chemistry together (not just because they're both British), which is how I came up with this storyline.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this fic!**

* * *

"I thought I made it clear last week that we are over, John."

The usually cocky, confident John Morrison stood with his feet rooted to the ground, speechless, as the British beauty that had always been his ceremoniously dumped him in front of live television. Katona hadn't an attitude this cold until two weeks ago, when she turned against her former identity as Friday Night Smackdown's sweetheart.

She'd been watching the Divas tag team match between the team of Eve Torres and Alicia Fox and The Sisters of Destruction. Beth Phoenix and Natalya, the latter team, were her best friends both onscreen and off-screen, and just before her fateful injury the two had offered her a place in the anti-Diva faction. Initially she'd been left conflicted; she didn't want to lose her friendships but at the same time she wasn't the cynical type who'd ruthlessly attack her fellow co-workers. Later that same night, however, because Kelly Kelly, the personification of a Diva, botched and took her out for six months, she began to contemplate the offer.

Two weeks ago, she'd gladly taken it.

Throughout the match, Katona appeared to be cheering on both teams, the fair-minded woman she was. It seemed as though she'd returned the same, beloved darling she was to the WWE Universe. Little did anyone in the audience, however, expect the lovely Katona to reveal her true colors when she hopped over the barricade and slid into the ring, appearing to be helping up an incapacitated Alicia Fox.

To the shock of everyone, as soon as Katona helped Alicia to her feet, she kneed Alicia in the abdomen and hit a deadly finisher that no one had ever seen a Diva perform: a front flip piledriver that sent Alicia reeling back into unconsciousness. The slam of the mat caught both Beth and Nattie's attention. The Sisters of Destruction turned back in time to see Katona delivering a superkick to Eve, who'd run in to try and help Alicia. The British beauty stared down at her victims with a devious smirk on her face, adding salt to the wound by stepping on Eve's face and lightly shoving Alicia's body with her foot. She shot Beth and Nattie a knowing look before exiting the ring and disappearing into the audience.

The next week she again shook the WWE Universe when she made her 'official' return to the ring and announced herself the newest member of the Sisters of Destruction…

"_Tonight, a new member will join the sisterhood and continue its mission on ridding this company of talentless eye candy," announced Beth Phoenix proudly, the Women's Championship title belt she held in one hand. She and her partner-in-crime, Natalya, turned their attention to the stage, waiting for their newest inductee to appear. _

_Audience members whispered amongst each other, bringing up possible names that could join Beth and Natalya's alliance. The Sisters of Destruction had been waning for the past few months and the new member brought forth the prospect of them becoming preeminent once again. _

"_I wonder who it could be, Bradshaw," Josh Mathews discussed the question with his broadcasting partner, John 'Bradshaw' Layfield._

"_It might be Katona, but I don't think a lovely little lady like her would join the likes of Beth Phoenix and Natalya," replied JBL, "I mean she did beat the snot out of Eve and Alicia Fox last week."_

"_That doesn't necessarily mean she's aligned with them," Matt Striker joined them at the table for the night, "she could be going rogue or possibly taking a different direction…"_

_Suddenly, a guitar riff began to blast from the speakers, and the Titantron displayed shots of a woman's curvy figure getting pumped for a match. The camera did not show the woman's face for a few moments, but when the distortion of an electric guitar began to buzz, a pair of familiar blue eyes appeared on the screen. _

_The first pounding of heavily distorted guitars roared throughout the arena, the crowd gasping in shock as video shorts of the high-flying Diva played in sequence. It was no longer the familiar screech of Rich Luzzi's "Gimme a hell yeah!" that signified the arrival of the recently returned Katona. Instead, Story of the Year's "The Antidote" would play whenever she made her presence. _

_All 5 feet and 7 inches of Katona's slender, hourglass figure appeared on the stage, and the four-time ladies' champion looked more toned than ever. Somehow, she seemed more beautiful than she had been months ago, when she was taken out with a shoulder injury that required surgery, but her radiant smile did not emit an aura of sweetness. _

_Dressed in a black, low-cut, sleeveless, leather zip-up vest, skin-tight pleather pants with spiked Dr. Martens and matching biker gloves, Katona looked like the ultimate bad girl. She looked sexy as hell in leather from head to toe, but Katona ignored the catcalls and wolf whistles that followed her down the ramp. She boasted to the camera, "Guess who's back?" before hopping into the ring, where she embraced her best friends. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as her best friend, may I have the honor of introducing the newest member of the Sisters of Destruction," Natalya proclaimed, causing the crowd to protest as a whole. _

"_Thank you Natalya," Katona took the microphone from Natalya, laughing at every single person whose jaw was dropped to the ground. "And I am truly honored to be part of an alliance with a meaningful purpose."_

"_The Katona that stands here today before you is the not the same Katona six months ago," Katona began her speech in a dominating voice, "people call me beautiful. Lovely. Gorgeous. The High-Flying Angel. There's something I've noticed about these compliments. They all seem to be about my appearance." She paused for a moment to allow several males to whistle at her again. "I'm flattered by all your compliments, but if your comments involve me either naked or going down on you, take them and shove them up your arse!" Katona screeched aggressively into the microphone, causing a stream of boos from the crowd. _

"_I came here to be a wrestler, not your showgirl," she continued, "I didn't win all those championships for being eye candy. After all these years I came to realize that the reason for this is because of the cheap, useless, talentless eye candy that has taken over the Divas division like the plague! All these great female wrestlers—Luna Vachon, Victoria, Jacqueline to name a few—have all left because of models and dancers. They don't fit the Barbie mold. Ladies and gentlemen, it is obvious that the days of Lita and Trish Stratus are no more, but that doesn't mean we have to replace their legacies with two-minute pillow fights. You know perfectly well that these models are using WWE as their jumping-off points to Hollywood. That is what the Sisters are going to prevent. We are going to ensure that this type of scum will not let __**true**__ women's wrestling die out. We want to make sure that the __**real**__ wrestlers will be remembered for what they did here in the ring. And I, especially, want to ensure that when I eventually have to hang up my boots, you will remember me as one of the few high-flying women in WWE history, and not as just another pretty face."_

And to begin her mission, she called out the pretty face who'd caused her to get surgery and kept her out of action for months: Kelly Kelly. And that evening, Katona would walk up the ramp with a cocky grin on her face as she watched the paramedics attend to a critically injured Kelly. She wasn't concerned that she'd possibly separated Kelly's shoulder with that steel chair; all she cared was that she'd gotten her sweet revenge, and the attack on Kelly was only the beginning of her solidified heel turn.

There was one more thing Katona needed to do before fully focusing on her new direction, and that was to rid herself of everything related to her past.

"Babe, you haven't been like this until you came back and attacked the other girls," Morrison was completely taken aback at his now ex-girlfriend's new attitude. Though he had reverted back to the cocky, better-than-you Guru of Greatness he had back in ECW, turning him heel as well, John Morrison could not believe the love of his life was leaving him just like that. "what's gotten into your head? What've Beth and Natalya been feeding you while you were gone?"

"They've been feeding me the truth about this place, John," remarked Katona, "that the only reason why I'm still employed is because of my looks. I refuse to be associated with men like you whose eyes won't peel off of my chest!"

"If all I wanted to do was to sleep with you, I would've left you a long time ago, babe," Morrison argued, "I've been with you all this time because I love you!"

"Well I'm sorry, John, but I can't have our relationship distract me from my tasks with the Sisterhood," snapped Katona apathetically, "I know that you love me John and I know that we were together for the longest time, but now you are nothing more than a distraction. We are _done_."

The last sentence caused the entire audience to erupt in boos. Morrison and Katona had been known as Smackdown's powercouple, and watching the newly turned Katona break it off with the man who loved her more than anything incited anger and upset emotions. Breaking up with John Morrison was the final blow to the British beauty's former persona; the cold, vicious, anti-Diva Katona was born.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Morrison, I'm off to my initiation. Ripping out Alicia Fox's fake extensions and stuffing them down her throat will be a pleasure, don't you think?" Katona finished, bluntly shoving Morrison with her shoulder as she left the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so amazed at all the feedback I've gotten so far on the first chapter! To be quite honest I didn't think that I'd get any reviews since my stories have been extremely lacking in feedback. Also, I apologize for the lack of updates; even though it's my last month of high school I'm still very busy with AP Exams and basically just wrapping everything up. Hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

_Nine months later..._

Katona's arrival caused things to turn around for the Sisters of Destruction. For the last couple of months, they'd become the most dominant force in the Divas division, spending week after week spreading their message. They'd left Eve Torres bruised and sore, Kaitlyn bedridden from a back injury, Kelly Kelly with several injuries forcing her out of action for a month, as well as other incapacitated Divas on their list of enemies. The models, dancers, and cheerleaders were no longer prominent; the Sisters of Destruction had taken their place. Along the way, they were able to capture both titles in the Divas division: Natalya forcing Layla to tap out for the Women's Championship and Katona pinning Kaitlyn for the Divas Championship after her new piledriver finisher.

As the Sisters of Destruction dominated, they became more recognized as an unstoppable force. The combination of Beth Phoenix's power and strength, Natalya's technical grappling, and Katona's extreme high-flying wasn't to be taken lightly. Any pairing of each could make the opposing team cringe in fear.

The Katona that everyone loved and knew, the one that gladly smiled for the camera and charmed hearts everywhere, was now the complete opposite. She didn't care for pleasing the fans; instead she took every chance she could get at insulting their stupidity and blindness. In a confident yet aggressive voice, she attacked them with intellectual insults, condemning them for failing to recognize her true talent and snapping at men who tried to whistle at her.

Her words were catty and often sarcastic. Her smile did not exhibit sweetness, but rather sneer and arrogance. When she wrestled her opponents she would brawl with them as though they had done so many wrongs towards her, taking out all the aggression and anger she had onto them, showing no mercy. She would gladly, as she stated in the first chapter, "rip out Alicia Fox's fake weave and stuff it down her throat".

Even her choice of attire had changed, as a heel's character would. She wore all black and sometimes with red and silver to display her new dark side. Leather, lace, studs, chains, and spikes were her affinities. Often it was a combination of a corset top or leather vest, hot shorts and fishnets or a chained bikini top and leather pants. Everything about Katona's look screamed 'bad girl'. She was still beautiful if not more beautiful than she was before, but unlike her pre-SOD days, Katona would either shoot glares or snap at catcalling admirers by ringside.

She resented everything that had to do with sex appeal, yet that didn't stop male audience members from whistling at her by ringside. Ever since she maliciously dumped John Morrison in front of the entire WWE Universe, Katona wanted nothing to do with the sweetheart she was before. She took her new personality to the extent of snapping the butterfly title in two and unveiling a new, white title belt that resembled Alundra Blayze's back in the 90's. She was a new woman now, a new, independent woman who didn't a man to define who she was.

There was no question that the revival of the Sisters of Destruction had made them one of the most memorable female teams in WWE history. It seemed as though the era of the Barbie doll had come to an end. But what could come with immediate success is damage in the long run, and unfortunately the Sisters of Destruction could not escape this fate.

After months of destruction, there was no one left to challenge the Sisters, and they began to grow bored of the lack of competition. One night, Beth Phoenix requested to challenge one of her sisters in a friendly match, choosing Katona as her opponent. She had come prepared to defeat the high-flying Diva, as she knew from history that only Natalya had success kicking out of the Glam Slam. Little did she predict, though, that Katona would gain an upset win with a cradle pin, and from there on, things went downhill.

The first cracks began to form when Beth walked out on Katona during a tag team match and shoved Natalya (who screamed at her to get back in the ring) on the way up the ramp, showing signs of face turns for Katona and Natalya. Beth's path of resistance continued when she became the #1 Contender to Natalya's title, defeated her former friend for the title with an illegal pin, and then cost Katona her championship to AJ by distracting the defending titleholder.

It seemed for a while as though it was Beth Phoenix versus Natalya and Katona, but then a Triple Threat Match was set up between all three former allies at Wrestlemania. Little did anyone realize, halfway through the match, Katona suddenly called it quits. "I don't want to be a part of this; I'm through!" she exclaimed, promptly walking out of the match and leaving Beth and Natalya to fight till the end. After going rogue, Katona continued the mission on her own, continuing to defeat the likes of Eve and Kelly Kelly by herself and condemning those who saw her as eye candy.

Tonight, she was scheduled to face AJ, the woman who'd won the Divas Championship from her. Lacing up her boots, Katona was relieved that Beth and Natalya were too caught up in their own feud together that she was able to focus back on singles competition once again. She enjoyed her time with the Sisters, torturing other Divas on the roster. However, in order to separate herself from the stable Katona needed to focus getting back onto her own game. This time, she wasn't to worry about the possibility of Beth's interference. Once she was finished, Katona made her way down to the interview area where Matt Striker, her notorious admirer from ringside, waited for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am here backstage with the former Sister of Destruction and one of the most beautiful women in the WWE, Katona," began Matt Striker, turning towards the camera, "now I have a few questions to ask. Firstly…"

"There's no need to constantly try and flatter me with compliments, Mr. Striker. It's not going to do whatever pride you have any good," interrupted Katona snobbishly.

Striker was rather taken aback at Katona's rudeness, but continued anyway. "Well, um…so Katona, last week at Wrestlemania you and Natalya had the upper hand against Beth in the Triple Threat Match when you suddenly walked out on her. What is the situation with your friendship?"

"For your information, Natalya and I are on extremely good terms," she replied.

"Then what was your intention on abandoning her in the ring?" Striker asked curiously.

"I did not _abandon_ her, Matt. I left her neither to end our friendship nor to give her an easy win. In fact, I not only left Natalya, but Beth Phoenix as well. Most of the disagreement stemmed from them wanting to challenge each other and I saw no part that I had in their rivalry," Katona stated, "now that the two of them are distracted with each other, I will continue the Sisters' mission of eliminating the waste of space known as Divas." She noticed Matt Striker lost in a trance from the cleavage exposed by her ring attire and added with a frown, "and remind all you hormonal, animalistic men that I am to be treated with respect because I am a wrestler, not your eye candy."

* * *

Poor Matt Striker was not having a good night, having to interview two rather repulsive personalities on the WWE roster. First a woman he'd for so long regarded the most beautiful woman in the world had reprimanded him, and now he was left with another very difficult Superstar to deal with. The words that Katona jabbed at him earlier had left him nursing his stinging wounds. Although Matt Striker was in no mood to interview a former champion, he knew that Vince McMahon would be after his ass if he decided to call it a day.

The said former champion, unlike many champions, did not look sulky despite losing his Intercontinental Championship at Wrestlemania. In fact, he looked rather pleased, much to Matt Striker's relief. _Good,_ thought Matt Striker; he would not have to deal with a giant screaming and ranting over his upset loss at the grandest stage of all.

"Wade Barrett, you look rather pleased for a man who'd lost the Intercontinental Championship to Damien Sandow at Wrestlemania last week. When do you plan on invoking your rematch clause?" Striker approached the Brit that towered him by nearly a whole foot.

The bearded bare-knuckle fighter chuckled lowly, as deviously in Wade Barrett fashion. A devilish grin bearing his pearly whites appeared through the black bristles.

"Matt Striker, do you honestly think that I covet that second-rate piece of scrap metal that you call a sodding championship?" Barrett scoffed deridingly, "besides, I'd wanted to get rid of that stupid belt from the day I beat Kofi Kingston for it."

Puzzled, Striker questioned him further, "Since you appear to have no interest in regaining the championship you'd lost, what about your rematch clause?"

"I think I've made it clear that I don't care for the bloody thing, Mr. Striker. It's pointless asking me about the rematch clause. The other second-class superstars can feel free to compete for that second-class title, since I have bigger and better plans that will push me to the top of the food chain. And before you ask me another stupid question, Mr. Striker," Barrett interrupted Striker, who had just opened his mouth to—as Barrett had correctly predicted—ask another question.

"I intend to go after the gold that sits on Randy Orton's shoulder week after week, and I damn well deserve it more than any other bloke on this roster," continued Barrett arrogantly, referring to the World Heavyweight Championship, "and Orton," Barrett smirked, "we meet again. This time, though, I will emerge from the fight with your fancy title."


	3. Chapter 3

Quick author's note: I know I haven't been up to par with the updates, but here is another chapter of the latest Wade Barrett story. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

The tear of Velcro ripped through the empty Divas locker room. Laces strung through loopholes, tied into a perfectly loose bow at the top of the leather that ran up slender, toned calves. Just a bit of lightly tanned skin peeked underneath the black knee-length capris adorned with devil's wings on each pant leg. Long, silky waves of golden brown rested on top of a pair of round, voluptuous breasts, trailing up to a sweet, blue-eyed rosy face fixated on lacing up their boots.

All attendees at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York have mixed opinions of the beauty displayed on the Titantron. Some, particularly the men, whistled and cheered in delight at her stunning good looks, while some booed in disapproval at her devious, cunning nature. The latter group knows not to let a pretty face like hers deceive them; she was as cynical as any other heel Superstar in the locker room. By ringside, commentators John 'Bradshaw' Layfield and Josh Mathews discussed Katona's recent split from the Sisters of Destruction.

Katona rolled her eyes at the prospect of having to battle Aksana, of all people, this week on Smackdown. Was there really no one else for her to defeat? She would've rather had someone who could _wrestle_. Hell, she would rather fight Santino; at least he knew how to properly execute a bodyslam. The fact that she had to face Aksana was like a disrespectful slap to the face, as though Booker T couldn't care less about the women's matches.

_If Booker T is expecting Aksana and I to roll around in the ring and 'accidentally' have one of us pull off a wardrobe malfunction, he is seriously mistaken,_ she thought angrily, brushing her hair back into a ponytail and snapping it securely with an elastic band. She thought she'd heard the locker room door creak open, but thinking it was just Natalya (whom she shared the room with), Katona ignored the sound.

"Hello love."

Katona's eyes shot wide open. The gruff, deep British accent sounded nothing like a woman's. She knew that familiar voice of her fellow Englishman anywhere.

"Wade Barrett," Katona addressed the man, his 6'7'' stature drawing her attention. She stood up to face him, having to crane her neck slightly just to get a look at his face rather than his broad chest. With his crooked nose, glittering green eyes, scruffy beard, and slicked-back raven hair, he was unconventionally handsome. "It's been a while." She had known Wade since their days back in FCW, when she managed him and Drew McIntyre during their days as the Empire, but they'd drifted apart after she was called up to the big leagues. Years later, they unite, but not in the traditional fashion of teaming up for the first time in ages and then embracing in the ring. This time, Katona was not amused from the way Barrett's eyes raked over her figure.

"It certainly has, love, and now you look quite stunning," Wade captured her hand between his palms and kissed the back of it, not breaking eye contact with her. As his lips brushed against her skin, Wade's green eyes twinkled mischievously, grinning at her in that devilish fashion he was always known for. Katona returned his smirk and withdrew her hand quickly.

"I'm flattered Wade, but I think you should know by now that I'm far from easy like the other Divas in this company," remarked Katona.

"I'm completely aware that you've decided to reject every single man that even looks at you," Wade shot back gently, "what happened, love? You've changed from the sweetheart that everybody liked."

"I changed because I didn't want to be eye candy like the rest of them, Wade," replied Katona.

"You're beautiful, love. I never said anything about you being eye candy."

"That's the first thing you say about me, Wade. 'You're beautiful'. Just like the rest of the men on this roster, just like everyone else in the arena tonight, and just like the rest of the WWE Universe," snapped Katona furiously, attempting to leave the room, but Wade blocked her way out.

"Don't be too quick to judge me, love," Wade whispered softly to her, "obviously it's natural for a man like me to find a woman like you attractive."

"You've gone soft, Barrett," scoffed Katona before slipping away from him, hurrying out of the locker room.

Staring after his fellow Brit, Wade frowned, but it didn't take long before he smirked to himself again. Although Katona strongly resisted and turned down admirers, she didn't realize that her new, stubborn attitude only made her even more desirable. Wade could vividly remember the fiery blaze that burned in her stunning blue eyes as she turned him away. Once a delicate rose, she was now fiery and spirited. Wade Barrett liked fiery and spirited. But he was going to have to tame the little firecracker if he hoped to have a chance with the English beauty.

* * *

Aksana cried out in pain as her opponent, executing a capture suplex, slammed her back onto the hard canvas. The Divas match had been one-sided since the raven-haired Lithuanian received a sudden spear from the golden-haired Brit. Katona had shown no mercy toward her opponent, even though they could barely wrestle. She could've pinned Aksana and the match would've ended in seconds, but what was the fun of simply ending the match early? It was far more entertaining to break Aksana's pathetic little body and hear her desperate screams of pain. Katona went in to pin Aksana, but just before the referee slammed his hand on the mat for three, she let go of the pin, pulling Aksana up by the hair and then roughly torturing her once more with a hair-pull backbreaker. Once again, Katona pretended to pin Aksana only to pull her up and then lock her into a modified inverted surfboard, the submission maneuver mirroring Natalya's _Pin-Up Strong_. It didn't take long before Aksana frantically tapped out.

"Here is your winner, Katona!"

Although the bell had rung and the match was over, Katona was not done yet. She slid out of the ring, shoving ring announcer Lillian Garcia aside and grabbing the steel chair she once sat on. Sliding into the ring, Katona then laid the steel chair next the half-conscious Aksana.

"Wait a minute, what's Katona got in mind for Aksana?" questioned Josh Mathews, "she can't be serious about…"

"She's gonna do it, Josh," assured JBL, nodding his head, watching as Katona roughly shooed the protesting referee away, "Katona has finally proven that she will stop at nothing to make her opponents suffer. She's not the sweet little lady we all knew from a year ago."

There were mixed reactions from the crowd, mostly cheers from ringside, as Aksana wasn't a popular Diva to begin with. Little children sporting Cena or Sheamus gear wailed in protest while men holding cups of beer cheered happily as they anticipated Katona's next move. The golden-haired English beauty tugged at Aksana's raven-haired locks and set her up for a lifting double underhook facebuster. Sending Aksana's face crashing down onto the solid, steel chair, the loud crack echoing throughout the arena as many gasped in shock. Not even this occurred when Katona was part of the Sisters of Destruction.

She wanted the whole world to know that she was a force to be reckoned with, a ruthless aggression that would stop at nothing to make her presence known. People weren't going to take her seriously? Ha! Not this time. They weren't going to be stuck ogling over her good looks anymore. That chair shot, unorthodox to the WWE Divas, would certainly divert their attention.

Unbeknownst to her, however, a certain Superstar hadn't averted his gaze from the monitor backstage, murmuring at the scene. A small smirk crossed Wade Barrett's lips. Knowing that she was only making herself more intriguing, Wade had a new mission. He wanted to see how long it would take before she cracked. How long it would take before she realized she was nothing like the fiery little devil in the ring, that deep down inside she could not get rid of her good girl image no matter how hard she tried.


	4. Chapter 4

I honestly have not been up to par with editing; I seem to be suffering a terrible case of writer's block. However, the number of new followers has motivated me to publish the next chapter of 'When Beauty Meets Beastly', so I will therefore allow all of you to enjoy this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

P.S. RIP Wade's beautiful beard :'(

* * *

_I have not gone soft._ _Wade Barrett is not soft, _the Englishman thought furiously as he watched his opponent (or at least, his prey) for the night posing on the turnbuckle for his entrance. He secured his red elbow guards, stretching his shoulders and rolling his neck slightly. He was going to crush Justin Gabriel, that pathetic little spot monkey with a simple yet brutal _Souvenir_.

He was not going to let some doll-faced Diva occupy his thoughts tonight.

Wade groaned. He was thinking about Katona _again_. He was thinking about the one woman on the roster who wasn't looking to get some action from the men. She was one of his former partners back in their days at FCW, and he knew very well that she was far from the persona that she was so stubbornly putting up now. Yet something about her new character was drawing him towards her like a magnet.

_No. Wade Barrett does not get lured by women easily. Wade Barrett is an accomplished, focused fighter in the ring. Wade Barrett is a bareknuckle fighting champion, not some lovesick teenager._

His music hit and that was his cue to make his presence known, to let the world know that he wasn't going to go all sappy over one Diva.

* * *

Katona stormed through the backstage hallway, knocking away every object in sight. Tossing chairs, shoving passing crewmembers aside, she seethed in anger, the steam practically shooting out of her ears. A loss was a loss, but losing to someone like Kaitlyn because of the stupid referee was nothing but embarrassing. Her foot was on the ropes; she swore it was on the ropes! Even a blind bat could sense that the count should've been broken.

It was definitely not a bad call by accident.

She'd won that match, fair and square. She had been the one launching the offensive throughout the whole match, and then suddenly she finds herself stuck in a rather awkward position with Kaitlyn on top (no innuendo intended). But her foot had managed to rest on the ropes. That damned referee, that fucking referee. She swore the referees in this company had just been randomly picked off from the streets at the last minute and had black and white striped shirts placed on them. Whatever it was, the fact that she'd lost because of the referee's stupidity put her in a rather pissed mood.

It didn't help that she later crashed into a rather solid chest, her eyes on a broad expanse of pectoral muscle. She sighed as the large figure loomed over her 5'7'' frame, mimicking her movements as she tried to step aside him.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Barrett?" Katona snapped, sneering at her fellow Englishman.

"Nothing, love. Merely a coincidence that you bumped into me," Wade Barrett replied in a relaxed manner.

"I'm in a rather pissy mood at the moment, so I don't feel like playing any of your stupid games," she retorted, attempting to walk around him, but once again he blocked her path.

"Don't bother trying to avoid me, love. I know exactly why you look like you've got a stick shoved up your arse." Katona's jaw dropped at Wade's statement, unsure whether to whip her palm across his face or not. "I watched your bout with the Divas Champion just now and I completely understand. The referees around here can't do their bloody job."

"I appreciate that you agree with me, Wade, but that's not going to help you get my phone number," Katona replied stubbornly.

Wade had the sudden urge to burst into laughter at the moment. True, she was bloody attractive that it was difficult not to look at her, but it wasn't like every man wanted to get into her pants. He chuckled, "why do you always think that I'm trying to hook up with you, love?"

"Because I want people to take me seriously," Katona suddenly felt herself letting her guard down, "you're a man, Wade. You don't know what it's like to be constantly degraded and looked down on because of your gender. All these years when I wrestled my heart out, I never realized that the only reason why people, men in particular, paid attention to me was because of my looks and not my talent. The truth is, Wade, no one cares about women's wrestling anymore, and it's my mission to get people to take me seriously. And in order to focus on my mission, I dumped my overly affectionate boyfriend, joined the Sisters of Destruction, and then left them because Beth and Nattie were too caught up in their own little catfight. And now I'm here rejecting your advances because I don't want to be looked at like I'm a piece of meat."

"I haven't any intention of making advances towards you, Katona, love," Wade said gently. It was difficult not to quote a cheesy pick-up line, though. The fact that she was giving him that look with her baby blue eyes didn't help his urges. She may have her head stuck up her ass, but hell, he never thought anyone could look that good when they were angry.

Katona rolled her eyes. "The fact that you're taking the time to approach me, when you're technically supposed to be focusing on the World Heavyweight Championship, gives it away."

Once again he watched her go. He hadn't a clue why she'd suddenly opened up to him at that moment, but as she confessed to him her true feelings about being around here he could tell that she was beginning to crumble into a mental breakdown. He knew that she was a woman of importance that was to be taken seriously as a wrestler, something that she wanted more than anything else. He knew that the women around here were treated like—as she put it—pieces of meat for show; they were given only two minutes to roll around the ring and hopefully experience a wardrobe malfunction.

Wade had known Katona for years, and he knew that she was far from the typical standard that the WWE hired to become so-called 'wrestlers'.

_She's more_, he thought, _she's much more than that. And I want to be the one to get her to realize that._

But he was Wade Barrett, a fighter, the Prince. He was a man who showed no mercy, yet he found himself unable to escape his thoughts of the High-Flying Angel.

* * *

_She's right; I should be focusing on Orton and that World Heavyweight Championship that he's been lugging around for far too long. I am not to be wasting time on her if all she does to me is reject me._

As he made his way down the ramp, Wade did his usual entrance, strutting down in his usual cocky manner, giving his former Nexus partner the nastiest glare he could. He was going to use Justin Gabriel to send a message to the World Heavyweight Champion. No longer would he be stuck in the mid-card; when his quest to defeat Randy Orton succeeds, he would rise to the top where he belonged.

The bell rang and soon Wade Barrett's head was in the game, focusing on overpowering the lighter yet speedier Justin Gabriel with his looming stature and muscle. Easily he managed to break the grapple and push Gabriel into the ropes. Barrett then knocked the South African Sensation over the ropes effortlessly with a clothesline, sending him crashing onto the concrete floor outside. Noticing Justin Gabriel wincing as he arched his back, Barrett decided to take advantage of his nagging injury. He was going to make sure Randy Orton saw every strike onto Gabriel's back, to give Gabriel a feel of what he was going to do to that damned Orton when the time comes.

_I am not soft. I'll show her that I'm anything but soft._

Hopping off of the ring apron, the Bare-Knuckled Brawler took advantage of Gabriel's injury and Irish-whipped him into the ring post. Gabriel shrieked in agony, the cold, metal pole hitting him right on the spine. Barrett then proceeded to kick and stomp at his opponent's abdomen until he was crouched to the ground, panting heavily and shuddering from the pain. Wasting not a single second, Barrett grabbed Gabriel by his hair and tossed him back into the ring like a rag doll. He later made the mistake of taunting the crowd, however, as Gabriel managed to get back on his feet and hit a running dropkick.

The tables turned on the cocky Wade Barrett, as Gabriel launched a barrage of attacks. Getting the crowd pumped up, Gabriel then made his way over to the turnbuckles to launch an aerial attack. However, the time that Gabriel took to do so—because of his very strained back—allowed Barrett to recover in time to hit Gabriel with an uppercut. The Prince then easily tossed Gabriel off of the top rope and took his place there, leaping off the ropes for a diving elbow drop. One last _Souvenir_ was all he needed to secure the easy win.

"Here is your winner, Wade Barrett!"

Wade refused the referee who was just about to raise his hand in victory. Instead, the bare-knuckled fighter had something else in mind. Pulling Gabriel by the ankles, Wade locked his already incapacitated opponent into an innovated submission maneuver that greatly resembled Charlie Haas's _Haas of Pain_. Demanding the referee deliver him a microphone, the Prince proceeded to jeer at his opponent's pain.

_I'll show her that what I am is certainly not soft. _

"You see this, Randy Orton? Listen to his cries of pain, those cries of suffering. Come the day I face you for the World Heavyweight title, this will be your fate. I'm long overdue for the gold, and Orton, neither you nor anyone else will get in my way of achieving what should have been mine years ago."

Yet as Wade Barrett finally released Justin Gabriel and cockily headed towards the back, the World Heavyweight Championship was not the only desire that remained on his mind.


End file.
